Wonder Why
by WhoaZombie
Summary: Jade has had feelings for Cat for awhile now, she tries to ignore them. This is her fighting with her feelings, trying to get through high school and trying to eventually get the girl. First story i've ever written, so bare with me please.
1. Chapter 1

**First story I have ever written. Hopefully this turns out good. Total Cade eventually, I'm obsessed. =)**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." The raven-haired girl growls as she gets out of the car.

"Come on, babe" Beck tries. "It'll be fun."

"If frying in the sun while breathing in animal stink is fun then yes, I'm sure it will be loads of fun." Raves Jade as she starts walking back towards the school.

"Pleeease Jade, I want Mr. Purple to meet his relatives." Begs the hyped up redhead. "Pleeeeease!" She all but yells while hanging out the car window, swinging that stupid purple giraffe at me.

"He can go see them by himself for all I care. I'm not going to a stupid zoo."

I can't believe they really thought that I would want to go. Out of anyone these two should definitely know better. In case you're wondering what's going on let me fill you in.

At the end of school today I was kept from my locker by a bouncy redhead. When I got there she was leaning on it and shaking so much I thought she was going to loosen it's hinges.

"What do you want Cat?" "I'd really like to get out of here before tomorrow ya know." The un-amused tone in my voice as usual did nothing to the girl's emotions.

"Aren't you excited?" She beamed.

"And why would I be excited?"

"Don't be silly, Jade. I'm going too." She still isn't making an sense to me, even less so than usual.

"Cat, sweetie, what the hell are you talking about?" I'm starting to get impatient and even though it's Cat it's still difficult to stay calm.

"You mean Beck didn't tell you yet?" She finally replaces the face splitting smile for a normal one. "Yay, that means I get to tell you!" And it's back. "We're going.."

"Out to someone's favorite place ever." Beck comes up from behind and cuts her off.

Confusion and sadness crosses her face before I see Beck look at her. It's like a switch was flipped and she's right back to happy.

"Wait, my favorite place or Cat's?" I question as I finally scoot the redhead away from my locker.I have to physically grab her by the shoulders and move her out of the way.

"Yours." Beck simply states. "We talked about it a few days ago."

"Does it involve caffeine?" I question, raising a brow.

"Of course" He smiles. "Lets get going before it gets too late. I want to see the performance today."

"Fine, lets go" I agree, I slam my locker shut to show some annoyance even though any place with coffee is a great place in my book.

Now back to what's happening now. They tried to trick me. Cat being Cat just couldn't help herself, she spilled. The girl was literally sitting stone faced in the backseat, trying to stay completely still and quiet. Of course I was going to ask what the deal was and when I did she told everything. They were really taking me to meet up with the rest of our group (uck of course adding Rex in there too) at the zoo. I hate zoos. Not only because its outside in the daytime but they have animals, including ducks. I don't even like Daffy duck.

Anyways, Cat's revelation resulted in Beck telling her that she should have at least waited until we were out of the parking lot to tell me. So, I'm on my way back into school. I'll get a ride from my mother if I have to because there is now way I'm going.

"What if we really do stop for coffee on the way?" Beck trying to bribe me, you would be surprised at how regular of a thing that actually is.

"No, no amount of coffee would make it bearable."

"Please Jadey, I promise I won't try to see the ducks and I'll be real quiet the whole time." Cat pleads. She's starting to pucker which means the puppy eyes are next.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Cat." I stop walking and look at her to make sure she knows I mean it. And here comes the eyes.

"But I can be real quiet and I don't even wanna see any ducks, I can't look at a duck without remembering this one time my brother was in the park and "

"Cat!, No, that's it, you guys go, I'm not." I'm starting to get really irritated. Oh god she's making the crying face. I can't do this.

"I'll be on my best behavior, I really want you to go."

She's sniffling now and I really have no choice. Cat crying is probably the only thing that I can't handle in this world. It's not like when Vega cries and I get all happy inside or even when Robbie cries and I want to slap him and tell him to man up. It's completely heart shattering but, you will never hear me admit that out loud.

"Cat, don't cry." I dropped my usual snarkyness.

She knows I hate it when she cries. She knows that that is the way to get her way with me.

"I can't help it, I really want to spend the day with all my friends, especially my best friend." And there it goes, it's only a couple tears but it does the trick.

Any hardness left in my face is gone and if anyone else had been around besides these two I would have been furious. No one else see's me like this.

"Fine, I'll go but, you owe me." I say with the sharpest tone I can manage. "And if you don't stay out of that window you won't get your surprise."

"Oh what is it!" She squeals as she falls back into the car.

I pull a strawberry sucker out of my purse and hand it to the waiting girl. She snatches it and before I even turn to look at her she has it unwrapped and in her mouth. Beck just looks at me and smiles. I wonder if he would smile if he knew any of my reasons for giving that to Cat.

The very little kind part of me loves making the girl smile and the horrible perve part of me just loves watching her with it. I already know before you even say it, I'm a horrible person. Dating the most amazing guy ever and perving over the most innocent girl ever. It's not like I'm doing it all on purpose. Trust me I've tried for months to not feel these things. I just can't help it. I tried everything to not think of Cat that way and to be in love with Beck again, even it. Sure, I love Beck and he really does make me happy. There's just no spark, no butterflies. He makes me laugh and feel safe though. He's pretty much like a brother in a twisted way, it's almost like we're twins even. How creepy is that? I know right? I refuse to hurt him though. Even if it's possible with me and Cat I would still never leave him, especially for a girl. I love him too much.

He grabs my hand and it thankfully pulls me out of my head. I look over and give him a smile. I don't deserve him, not even a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is mostly Bade so far, I have to work my way into the Cade goodness. I promise it'll get funnier after all the emotional stuff is done. =)**

When we get in sight of the zoo Cat starts her bouncing again. So much for her best behavior. When we park Beck of course calls Tori to find out where the others are. A part of me wishes he would break up with me and act on his obvious feelings for Vega. The other half of me however, is a crazy bitch that wants no one to even look at Beck for too long. I sigh to let him know that he has talked to her long enough and that it's time to say goodbye, which he does after an eye roll. Cat watched our silent encounter with curious eyes. After fidgeting a bit she brings the smile back to her face.

So after having me around for years she knows what all my little quirks are. When I'm getting mad, like now or when I'm simply bored. Hers are a lot harder to read though. Lately, she's been confusing me a lot and not just in the heart way but in the head too. She just seems to zone out more and in the serious not Cat way. It makes me nervous, sometimes I even get scared that she's caught on to me.

We finally get out of the car and meet up with the others. They all seem excited except for Andre. He doesn't see the point of walking around in the heat all day just to look at some animals. I knew he was my favorite friend for a reason.

"What was so wrong about going to the beach? At least there's water there." Andre says while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Because bouncy-mc-no brains wanted to see a stupid giraffe." The puppet says towards Cat. Robbie flinches as soon as my head snaps in their direction. He knows better and if it wasn't for Beck wrapping his arm around my waist I would have lunged at that stupid doll.

"Watch your mouth puppet." I snarl.

"How are you even in the sun, Elvira?" He shoots back.

"That's it, you're gone." I break out of Beck's grip and tear off his leg.

"Hey! Give that back!" Robbie frantically grabs Rex's new nub.

"You can get it yourself." I walk over and drop the limb into the nearest pin I see and it is the lion's. Man, am I good or what? Maybe now he'll actually think before he says something bad about me or Cat. This zoo thing might not be as bad of an idea after all. The boy practically jumps into the lion's cage. Beck grabs him just as he's heading over the top bar of the fence.

"Dude, are you crazy?" "They'll rip you to pieces, you'll have less limbs than Rex right now." He pulls the twitchy boy completely off the fence and just looks at him.

"I have to get Rex's leg back. I can't afford to get him a prosthetic." Everyone, even Cat just stops and looks at him. There's no sign that he's joking and that's when I lose it. I just had to laugh, the boy really was convinced that Rex was real. He really didn't get the fact that all of his limb's are already fake.

"What's so funny Jade?" Cat tries to make me stand up straight, but I'm laughing so hard I have to stay bent over and hold onto my sides.

"He..really is stupid..Did you..see his face..he acted like Rex was dying." I can't breath, talk and laugh at the same time, aah so painful.

"Jade that's not funny, he could have gotten hurt in there." She gives me a disapproving look and it simmers down my laughing some.

"I'm not really seeing the problem?" I snap back into my usual monotone tone. She gives me an eye roll and turns to talk to Tori. Great, now she's mad. Why was she so weird about that? She knows I hate the way Robbie treats her. He acts like a dick through Rex most of the time and the other half of the time he is following her around with puppy dog eyes. Mean or not I still hate him. Maybe it's where she knows he likes her or maybe she likes him? No way. Surely she has better taste than that. She could have anyone and anyone would be better than Robbie. I don't know which is worse, the Robbie thing or how Cat is stuck up Vega's butt right now.

All this is making my blood run hotter. I need to stop this jealous shit, it's not normal. I can't help, but to cling to Beck. I've went and made myself uncomfortable and this is the only way to fix it. I wish that this would make her feel even half of the emotions that she's making me feel right now. I'm sure if glaring could cause damage her head would have already exploded at how intense and long that I've been staring at her.

She must have felt my glare because she looks right at me. She looks me up and down then directly into my eyes. If didn't know any better I would say that the smile dropped out of her eyes, even though the one of her face never did. She looked away almost as quickly as she had started. She must be really upset with me. Maybe now I'll think before I wish things.

"Come on Tori, lets go feed the duckies!" Cat squealed and pulled Vega by the arm. Vega looks at me like she's terrified that I'm going to smash her face in and in all honesty I wouldn't mind it right now. Cat just looks at me and winks before taking off. That little bitch, she knew exactly what she was doing. Well okay, so not exactly but she still knew it would piss me off. Game is officially on Cat Valentine.

Robbie of course scurried after them. The boy needs his hormones checked or he needs to at least keep them in check. Andre leads the way with Beck and I following close behind.

"You know she's just trying to get you back right?" He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him.

"Yes. She's rubbing her friendship with Vega in my face just to get a rise out of me and I hate it." He looks at me kind of surprised. Its not like me to admit when something affects me and I really don't even know why I let it out there. "I don't see why she's even pissed at me, its not like and Robbie are together or anything."

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know either. Unless there's something she isn't telling us." She would never hide anything from me. Especially something like that. That's too big of a thing to hide. I'm done with caring today. Now it's time to cook up a plan for the redhead.

We walk around for about half an hour in our separate groups when we decide to meet up and have some lunch, then finish the trip together after. When we get to the food place, court, building, whatever we are met by a hyperactive redhead and an exhausted looking brunette in duck hats. Of course there s a Robbie trailing behind him, however I hate him so he doesn t even count as anything right now.

"How were the ducks?" Beck questions with a slight chuckle. Even he can't help but laugh at how ridiculous the pair looks.

"It was so cool! There were big ducks and little ducks and they were yellow and black and "

"I really think I'm dead, like I'm not alive right now, there's no way someone alive can be this tired." Whines the zombified brunette.

"Yeah you definitely look and smell dead, Vega." I just can't help myself, I have to smile right now. It's just so great seeing Vega look so miserable.

"You're so funny Jade." Can't you tell the girl is awesome at comebacks. Please sense the sarcasm in that. Anyways, mine and Tori's bickering is cut short when the redhead suddenly smirks to herself and then comes skipping over to me. The smirk changes to a full blown smiles.

"I got this for you, Jadey." She hands me a shopping bag. She has a look in her eye and I swear it's like an evil glint. She's up to something. At first I'm reluctant to even look in the bag but, of course curiosity gets the better of me. I look inside to see a horrendous beak of a duck looking up at me. It matched the ones wore by her and Tori. I would hate to see my face right now.

"What's wrong, babe?" Beck asks truly concerned.

"Don't you like it, Jadey?" She half pouts until she faces me directly and she brings the smirk back to her face.

"It's a disgusting, ugly duck." I spit, I throw the bag down. "What the hell Cat?"

"I thought you would like it." She's pouting now, but I can tell it's all for show. She's got skills, I'll give her that much. She's so conniving.

"Why do you have to be such a gank, Jade? She was just being nice." Tori does not want to start with me. She doesn't want involved in this game.

"I'm done with this, Beck can we go?" I give him the best pleading eyes that I can while everyone else is watching.

"Yeah sure, what about Cat though? We're her ride." He acts as if he was afraid to say the latter half of his statement and I can't say that I blame him.

"She can get a ride from her bestie." The anger in that statement was so strong it burnt the tip of my tongue, it was really that venomous. I wasn't even mad until she had to put her 2 cents into this. At that Cat looks me dead in the eyes and the real, intolerable hurt is there. I can't do this. I turn and start walking as quickly as I can, I really just want to run and run fast and far. I don't even know if I'm going the right direction. Right now all I know is that I can't even be in visible distance of her. Beck doesn't take more then a few more seconds then me to get to his car.

The ride home was relatively silent. He knew I needed time to clear my head. That's another thing I love about him, he just gets me. "So, what was that back there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Which me being bitchy or not, I'm still not sure what exactly he is talking about.

"Oh I don't know, just the fact that you and Cat seem to be at each other's throats for no good reason. The others might not have seen it, but I saw the look she gave you and I can feel the tension between you guys all the time now. Just spill Jade." I let him get it all out. I know he's been curious and I once again don't blame him. This conversation could go 1 of 2 ways. I tell him exactly how I feel, which is what I've always done or I lie to him. One would result in him freaking, leaving me and me being stuck broken and completely alone or the other leaves me feeling like shit, completely broken but not be alone. Obviously I'm going to choose the second option.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to change it up a bit. I'll be doing Beck's POV a couple times in this story, it'll make more sense the farther I get into it. =) Stick with me!**

So, it's almost been a week since the zoo incident. Just like I had said, I lied to Beck. I'm not proud of myself. It was just something that I had to do. I'm not ready to be without him yet, surprise I'm a selfish bitch. I wish I could say that everything has been normal the past week however, that wouldn't be true. Me and Cat haven't spoken since that day, no calls, texts, IMs, nothing. Hell, the girl won't even look at me. Every time I see her it's like she becomes infatuated with the floor. The girl can't take her eyes off it. I guess I don't really have room to talk, it's not like I've made any type of effort to talk to her or to get her to talk to me. The first couple of days without her actually wasn't that bad. I had myself believing that it was a good thing and that maybe it's what I needed, to get her out of my system. I was great until it was Saturday night and I had no one to come over and watch Broadtalk with me. It's like everything that I had been feeling, everything that I pushed back, just hit me all at once. I didn't know whether to be sad, what to be sad about or to be so angry that someone could throw me away just like that. It all just hurt so bad. The next morning was horrible to say the least. I looked and felt like shit. I'm so glad there isn't school on Sundays. I might thank Jesus for that some day, might. Beck has texted me non-stop all morning. He wants me to do something with him or at least just hang out, but I really just don't feel like it. I think I'll just sleep the rest of my weekend away.

BECK's POV

"I quit!" I growl to no one in particular. I guess I'll just spend the day in my RV, alone, yay. That girl can be so freaking stubborn sometimes. I really want to scream, it is Jade though. For the past few months she's been acting less and less like herself. Don't get me wrong, it's not been all bad. She's been a lot calmer at times, doesn't get as mad as fast. It's nice, but other times it's the complete opposite. She'll tear my head off for absolutely no reason and it really pushes my buttons. I can feel her moving away from me and I don't know whether to be happy or sad. I love her and want what is best for her. It makes me sad to think we're both figuring out that maybe I'm not what's best for her anymore. When we first got together I promised myself that no matter what I would do whatever I could to make her happy. There's nothing wrong with wanting to make yourself happy too though, right? Enough of the sitting and bitching about it. I quickly get up and grab my car keys. Since Jade won't talk to me about all this, I know someone who will.

I've been to Cat's house many times to pick up Jade. Out of all the times thought I had never actually been in it. It's really nice on the inside, modern looking things, perfectly placed and I'm almost afraid to walk through it, scared I would knock something over. "We usually don't allow boys in Caterina's room, though I suppose we could forget that rule for one day." Mrs. Valentine pulls me from my thoughts.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother or anything." I start to turn when she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be silly, it's fine." I can see where Cat gets her eyes and that smile. I return the smile and we walk up the stairs and to what you can obviously see is Cat's room. She has bright posters plastered all over the bright purple door. I laughed at the "Cuddle Zone" sign on the door. Mrs. Valentine knocks on the door "Cat, sweetie, you have a visitor." Before she lays her hand on the knob the door opens. My first thought is "How in the hell does Jade spend hours in this room with her?" She hates almost any color that is not black and well let's just say Cat's room is not black. I've never seen such a bright room before, it almost hurts my eyes.

"Oh my god is it the icecream m..Beck?" "What are you doing here?" Her face dropped her smile in .2 seconds and was quickly replaced with a scowl, her eyebrows scrunched up, this is a new Cat face to me.

"I uh..just want to hang out a bit, is that alright?" I rub the back of my neck. I need to break that habit, people will pick up on it.

"Yeah, come on in." She's smiling again, but you can still see the confusion in her eyes.

"If you guys need anything just give me a yell." Mrs. Valentine says as she shuts the door.

"Okay, so why are you here Beck?" The redhead sits on the bed with that same look back on her face. She's really not as dumb as everyone makes her out to be. She's quick to know when something is wrong or when you're lying.

"I came here about Jade."

"Oh my god, she isn't hurt is she!?" She panics a bit before I shake my head.

"Not physically, no, she's just..off."

"Off?"

"How is it that you guys have gone days without talking? Before you couldn't even go an hour and now days, what's up with that? Does that not seem off to you?"

"I really couldn't tell you. She completely snapped at the zoo. I knew she would. I just didn't think it would be that bad."

"I know, that's why I came here. I figured you knew what's been up with her for the past couple months. She keeps telling me that nothing is wrong, even though I know better."

"She hasn't said anything to me about it. She's been acting weird around me too. Before she would let me hug her and her just shrug it off but, now if I even go to hug her she screams at me. It's like she's pushing everyone away." She's got hurt in her eyes now and I know how she feels. I hate that she knows the same amount as me about this whole situation.

"I do have one thing that I keep coming back to. Something I blamed for her behavior. It doesn't make sense now that I know she's treating you the same way though. I told her that I loved her one day and that she was the best person that I had in my life. I didn't see why she freaked out so bad though because she knows I'm her best friend and that she means the world to me."

That has to be it she won't let Cat touch her, she's been doing more random things than usual just to make Cat smile. I catch her just looking at Cat and smiling. She was devastated when Cat chose Tori over her. Jade, my girlfriend, has feelings for a girl. And not just any girl, Cat. I wish that I could say that I'm completely shocked, but I'm really not. Besides me, Cat has been the only other person that Jade seems to care about. I mean I knew she was drifting away. I just didn't know she was drifting towards a lighthouse shining bright red lights.

"What do you think of her?" I have to ask. I may not love the idea of just handing my girlfriend to someone else, but if that's the only way to get Jade out of this funk and for her to be happy again then I'll do anything.

"What do you mean? She's Jade. She's my best friend and has been for years. I don't get why you're asking." She seems confused, like I had no reason to ask her for her opinion of Jade.

"I mean, is that all? You love her right?"

"Of course I love her, besides my family she's the only other person I have ever loved. What are you asking?" She seems slightly agitated now.

"Are you in love with her?" I had to ask her straight out, beating around the bush gets you nowhere with Cat. She looks completely shocked. Her jaw is practically to the floor and she just sits like that for a couple minutes. I can wait as long as it takes for her to form an answer. I'm known for my patience. Finally she seems to have an answer, but every time she opens her mouth to speak she closes it and contemplates it again as if there are a million possible answers to this question when really there is only two.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is pretty rushed. I'll go back in tomorrow after work and work on any mistakes that I made. We're almost to some fun, random Cade goodness. Thanks everyone who has rated and just everyone who keeps coming back for me. =)**

My Sunday definitely didn't last as long as I wanted it to. Probably because I slept the entire day, just like I said I was going to. Even though it sped my weekend up I can't really say that I regret it. When I woke up in the middle of the night last night I had expected there to be dozens of missed calls and texts from Beck. He's not obsessive or anything so he usually wouldn't do that, but where I've been down and the fact that I hadn't seen him all weekend made me think that. To my surprise however, I only had one missed called and it wasn't from Beck. Why would Cat be calling me? I wonder if she even meant to call me. If she had then she would've left a voicemail or texted me, anything. The only thing on my phone was a missed call, I checked my messages and voicemail just to make sure. This is not how I wanted to start my Monday. With a splitting headache caused by a big red hammer bashing itself into my brain.

The Day Before Beck's POV

"You know ignoring the question is pretty much the same thing as a yes, right?" Cat looks up from her phone long enough for me to finish then she went right back to acting like she was actually doing something on her phone. As you can probably guess, she's now trying to act like I hadn't asked her anything. After she sat there trying to say something for a good 10 minutes, she stopped and just picked up her phone.

"I'm not mad ya know, I mean I get it, she's not as hard to fall in love with as most people think." I watch her face, the corners of her mouth goes up a bit then back down. She looks at me, looking for any sign that I'm lying and that I'm going to freak out on her. She's never looked so guilty before.

"I promise that I didn't mean to." She's basically pleading, her eyes are starting to water and as much as I should be at least a little mad about this whole thing, I surely can't be now.

"I know." I force a smile. "Now, what are you going to do about it?" Her head snaps towards me, confusion obvious in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to do anything about it? She's my best friend, you're a good friend, she's a girl and straight and there's just so many reasons why you shouldn't have even asked that." She rushed it all out so fast I can barely understand. I guess years of knowing her has finally paid off for something.

"What if I want you to do something about it?"

"You can't be serious. She's your girlfriend, are you on drugs?" She asks the latter in a whisper, nothing but seriousness plastered on her face. I can't help but chuckle at that.

"I'm not on drugs, Cat."

"Oh my god, yes you are, you have to be to be laughing right now." She stands and crosses her arms, she really is spazzing out right now.

"Listen, you know as well as I do that me and Jade haven't been good for awhile." She gives a nod at that. "And you know that I love her and would do anything for her, no matter what." She gives me another nod and instead of looking at the floor she's looking at me this time.

"What do you want me to do?" She sits back down on the bed. That shows me she's calmer, but she's still fidgeting with her hands. I grab them.

"I want you to be with Jade."

"But you don't even know.."

"Yes I do. I've watched her with you, it's like she revolves around you, she's like your moon or something." I smile at her and she still seems in disbelief.

"That's just what best friends do."

"Yes again, but not like she is with you. She breaks her neck just to see you smile, She hasn't been that way with me in a long time."

"I don't want to hurt you Beck. You're a great friend and I just don't think I could do that to you."

"You'd only hurt me if you didn't." She thinks it over for a few seconds and then smiles. She launches herself at me.

"Thank you so much Beck, I promise I won't let you down."

Now I'm smiling. "Don't you think we should come up with a plan before you start promising things?" I laugh at the face she makes, she's so confused so fast.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean first thing is to get her to break up with me. I can't break up with her. That will just make her feel like everyone has left her. I can't be a dick to her and make her dump me either. She has to realize who she needs to be with and to do it on her own time." I explain to the redhead and she seems to understand.

"I want to do whatever will hurt her the least, preferably not at all."

"I know, me too. How about I start questioning her more about stuff, make her think about all of this instead of just ignoring it?"

"Yeah, if you don't then she'll put it off forever. You know how she is. What do I need to do?"

"You need to flirt with her more. And not any of that subtle shit that you're always doing." I chuckle at the thought of Cat using those cheesy pickup lines and Jade acting like she hadn't heard.

"I don't do that!" The girl sounds appalled.

"Yes you do, don't even try to lie." Haha, she knows it's true so she drops it. "First thing you have to do though is at least be on speaking terms with her."

Jade's POV

I'm not calling her back. Not only because it would be a sign of weakness, but I don't want to call her and be all "did you call?" and have her tell me it was an accident. I would feel like an idiot and I hate that. So I guess it's time to head to school and see if she comes up to me and says anything. The drive to school was incredibly too short. Whether it was because I'm dreading seeing the redhead or the fact that I sped the whole way to school for the chance of her talking to me, is beyond me. When I got inside and started to my locker, the first thing that caught my eye was a neon pink piece of paper attached to my locker with a smiley magnet. I didn't even need to read it to know who it was from. I rip it off my locker and quickly read over it.

"Jade,

It's me Cat. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the duck. Can we please talk? Text me a time and we'll meet in the Black Box.

Xoxo

Cat"

"Whoa, someone had their cheerios this morning." Beck says as he rounds the corner to my locker. I wipe off the smile that I didn't even notice I had on my face.

"Cheerios make me puke." I snap, but he doesn't seem fazed. He's still smiling, what's up with him?

"Cheerios don't make you puke, I've seen you eat them before." He chuckles and walks closer. He has a point. I let a smile form on my lips.

"Okay fine, I just wanted the upper hand." I lean in and kiss him on his cheek before we both make our way over to his locker.

"So, what's with the paper?" He asks while going through random papers in his locker.

"It's from Cat, she wants to talk." He smiles again, yeah something is definitely up. "What?" I raise a brow and he laughs yet again.

"Nothing, I was just wondering when you guys were gonna grow a pair and make up." Oh, jackass.

"What are you really up to Beck?" He acts as if he knew I was going to ask.

"Nothing, why would I be up to something?" He drops the smile, but still has it in his eyes.

"You're not pulling that whole middle man thing, where you tell us both that the other apologized when really neither did, are you?"

"Now would I do such a thing?" He smirks.

"Yes, yes you really would."

"Okay, so yeah I would, but I didn't. I didn't have to." He is such a smartass sometimes.

We walk to class and he asks what the note. He reads it then hands it back to me right before we get to the door. As soon as we sit down he asks me what time I'm going to meet Cat. I shrug at him and let him know that I haven't got a clue yet. He says I should probably do it before I have class with her to save from the awkward no talking thing. I get my phone out of my pocket, find Cat's name and my stomach is already trying to explode. Let's see if I can even survive until I see her.


	5. Chapter 5

So, it was a really slow day at work today so I had time to write the next chapter. Since I got so many hits I was encouraged to go ahead and post this. Just think of all the possibilities if I had like a billion reviews? I mean can you imagine. Haha, anyways, thanks again to everyone who is sticking with this. I'm trying my best to make it at least decent. Just keep letting me know what you guys think. =)

I really feel like I'm 80 years old right now. My past 2 classes have gone by so fucking slow I swear I've aged. I'm about to text Cat and tell her to just meet me right now, class isn't that important anyways. The bell finally rings and it takes everything in me not to run to the Black Box. How desperate can I be right now? I need to just calm down and think about how I'm acting. This is just Cat after all. My best friend, the bubbly sugar addict that loves everything nice in the world. I don't get in a hurry for rainbows so why am I in a hurry now? I run from nice, pure things. Why does this feel like I'm a bug heading straight for a bug zapper?

There's a 10 minute break between class this period. I left class early plus I've practically ran the entire way here so I'm not surprised that I beat her here. Just being in here helps me calm down some, which is great. Maybe now I won't act like a douche bag. I make my way down to the stage. I sit my bag down and while I turn around, getting ready to hop up onstage to sit, she walks in. I almost didn't make it onto the stage, it was like my body went stupid mid-jump. She watched me and giggled. She walked the same path that I had taken only a minute before and the closer she gets the bigger the smile on her face.

"That was real smooth ya know, you made almost falling on your face look kind of cool." She full on laughs now, clearly pleased with herself.

"Well, you know me. I wouldn't want to disappoint." I missed her, this and well her again.

"So does this mean you forgive me? I really didn't think it would make you that mad." She plants herself next to me, a lot more gracefully than me might I add.

"You wanna know why I really got so mad?" I look over at her and she seems a little surprised. She thought it was the duck all along. She nods. "You chose Vega over me." "I just really don't like it when you're around her." She appears to be thinking over my words and she looks so cute with her thinky face. She's totally the good cute, not the gross kind.

"What's so wrong with me hanging out with Tori?" "I know you don't like her, but you don't like Robbie either and you never freak out that bad when he's around." Damn, I didn't really plan on her actually wanting every little detail. I figured "I hate Vega" would do. Let's see if I can find a toned down version of "Vega is a slut and would probably try to get in your pants." Or Tori would have a better chance with you even if he was the last boy on the planet.

"I just worry about you. I don't want her to take advantage of you." Yep, said the wrong thing.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She jumps up from the stage. "Are you saying that I'm not capable of taking care of myself? What am I, 5?" She's pissed, for sure.

"No, no Cat, it's not like that. I just mean.."

"No Jade, that's really what it is. I don't need a baby sitter." She turns to storm out, but I quickly jump up and grab her by the arm. She tugs when I try to turn her so that she's facing me ,but she gives up because she knows there's no use. I've had to stop her from fleeing many times before and they always end the same way. With me dragging her right back to where we started, it's nicer and cleaner this way.

"Listen, I just don't want anything to happen to you. If I thought you were 5 then I would never leave your side, feed you at lunch and take you to the bathroom. So stop being like that." She stops, then after a minute or two she smirks.

"You know, I can think of a few ways all of those could be pretty fun." She finishes with a wink and I am absolutely dumbfounded. Either she had no idea about some of the things she was implying or she's just a sneaky bitch. It would really be either.

"Uh..what?" I manage to spit out after I reconnect my jaw to my face.

She pouts. "You mean you wouldn't wanna feed me, Jadey?"

I'm not playing this game with her. "No Cat, you can feed yourself."

She gives a little puff. "Hmph..well we'll see at lunch then. Make sure you wash your hands for me Jadey." She winks again and then walks out the door. Did this really just happen? What the hell happened to talking about everything? Well we did a bit, but it was mostly things that I should not be thinking about. Luckily, the bell rings, letting me know that I am late for class. Is it bad that I really don't care? I sluggishly gather my bag and head for the door. It wasn't until then that the thought hit me. "Was she serious about the clean hands thing?"

Beck's POV

"Haha..oh my god, you really said that to her? I can't breathe."

"Shut up Beck! It was really clever!"

"Yeah..it..haha..was..it's just..I can see her face now. I bet she turned blood red." I can breathe a little bit now. I'm proud that Cat is actually manning up now, but haha I really didn't know she would be that forward. "Did she say anything back?" Now that I'm calm I can look at her, yep lasted for 3 seconds, as soon as I see the angry scowl on her face I crack right back up.

"It's not funny Beck! She acted so confused, like she had no idea what I was talking about." She crosses her arms and whines.

"Did you ever think that maybe she was just caught off guard? I mean that was really bold, and as bold as you are about everything else that was a whole different ballgame."

"I never really thought about that."

"Come on you little pimp, we better get you to class before girls start swarming you in the halls." I chuckle and wrap my arm around the pouting redhead to lead her out of the room. She's in the middle of telling me that I'm not funny again when we run straight into the girl of the hour and she does not look happy. There was a flash of anger on her face before she realized who the two people in front of her were. She's staring at us with an un-amused smirk on her face. Uh-oh.

Jade's POV

What the fuck is going on? Today has to be the end of the world. Nothing makes sense today.

"And you're sure you still want to stick with your whole "I'm not up to anything" answer?" I direct my question to the boy, he slides his arm off Cat and just gives me a smile.

"I'm never up to anything."

"He's lying! He's been mean." The redhead points an accusing finger at Beck.

"What'd he do?"

"He.." She stops and I see Beck's body rattle with the laughter he's trying to keep in. "He hid Mr .Purple and won't tell me where he put him!" I swear I saw her turn to him and smirk before pouting at me. "Get him back for me?" Really? That stupid giraffe again.

"Now Beckett, why are you being mean to Cat?" He shrugs.

"She told me I would look good with purple hair and that she was going to sneak and dye it." " I was just saving you the embarrassment of having a purple boyfriend." He gives Cat that Ha-top that look.

"But you would look good with purp.."

"No, it's not going to happen.."

"Okay! Guys! Enough! Jeez." I can't help but laugh at them.

"How about we go get some lunch and then after I'll rescue Mr. Purple?" I look to Cat who smiles, I then look at Beck, he grabs my hand. "But only if Beck gets to stay purple-free." He smiles at pout that the redhead is doing.

"Oh poo." 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I'm posting this kind of later than I usually do, that along with all the alerts that I've gotten not to mention someone nominated me in the topaz awards, made me work harder on making this one longer/more Cade loving. (Whoever that was THANK YOU. It really made my day, left me know who you are so I can properly thank you. =) )Anyways, this one has a pretty decent length to it compared to my others. I'm proud of myself. Review, all that fun stuff, please and thank you. Hope you enjoy. =D

The rest of the day went by way too fast. It was a really great day. After lunch with my two favorite people it was pretty much the same usual boring Monday but it wasn't, all at the same time. I don't know if it's because I had gotten used to not having the redhead around or not, but she just made me so happy. She didn't even have to do anything. The girl could really just be sitting there, not even paying attention to me and it would still make me smile. I mean she isn't even here and I am smiling like an idiot at my locker. I had just put my last book in there when she comes bouncing over. She was followed by a slow, steady, calm Beck.

"Someone has a favooor and someone else is gonna be mad toooo." She sings.

"Uh, what?" She rolls here eyes

"I need a favor and you're going to get mad..but not at my favor or at least I hope you don't. Please don't get mad at me Ja.."

"Cat!" I couldn't help, but to cut her off. She would have went on forever , made herself sad and I figured this would save her the trouble. "What's the favor?"

"Oh..Well I need a ride home." She smiles. Almost like she's begging me for a ride. I so have a ride that she can..OKAY enough of that.

"Okay? You know I don't mind. I just can't stay. Me and Beck are stopping for coffee before I take him home."

"Well see about that.." She starts but Beck finishes it for her.

"I completely forgot about an assignment that I have to work on with Andre today and I have to get a ride from him in like.." He looks at his phone. "2 minutes." He cringes a little when he says it. He expects me to lose it and I normally would, but that's not been me for a while now.

"Oh okay then. I just I'll just head to Cat's house with her then." I do my best to put on a sad face, but it's extremely hard. Especially when it means getting to spend more time with Cat and that's always a happy thing. He smiles.

"You're the best, babe." He puts an arm around me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Trust me, I know." I smirk and he waves goodbye.

"Lay off the candy." He pokes Cat's side, receiving a squeal in response.

"Neeeever!" He laughs and walks out the door.

"So, by that I'm guessing we're not stopping for candy on the way to your house?" I close my locker and start walking towards the exit.

"We can still stop. Beck doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I'll think about it, let's go." She looks scared for a moment and then rushes to my side.

"I uh..forgot something in my locker. We can't leave yet."

"Okay? So you go get it and I'll wait in the car. Just make sure you don't take all.."

"No!..I mean I don't want to be in here all by myself." Typical Cat, I don't question it.

"Fine, hurry."

When we get to my car she's looking around as if she thinks someone is going to jump out at any second and attack her. I put it off as her sugar rush though and don't really think much of it until we're pulling out and I see Cat's car going down the road a few feet in front of us.

"Cat? Is that your cat in front of us?" I look at her for a second before returning my eyes to the road and what I can clearly see is Cat's car.

I know it's her car because she has about 100 stuffed animals of all different species in the back window. The only thing I notice that is different is that they've been parted in the middle so that way you can actually use the rearview mirror. What the fuck is going on? That should be my catchphrase.

"No way. That's someone else's. Can we go to freezie queen?"

"Yes it is, look at your animals. You didn't give your keys to a random person again did you?"

"No! that was only once and if they hadn't asked I would've never given "

"Someone is in your car." She just shakes her head and pulls out her phone. Great she's going to act like nothing is going on, like we're not seeing her car just randomly driving down the road.

Cat/Beck Texts

Cat: Why are you in front of us!

Beck: Or better question, why are you behind me? You were supposed to stall her.

Cat: You shouldn't text while driving! And I did but she wanted to hurry.

Beck: Well I would've been gone sooner but after I started driving I realized there was a million eyes staring back at me in the mirror!

Cat: Don't yell at me! And they're cute! They weren't bothering anyone.

Beck: They could've gotten me killed.

Cat: They would never do something so mean.

Cat: You need to go a different way so she doesn't see you. I don't think I can lie if she asks me why you're driving my car.

Beck: Fine, you owe me one.

Cat: Yay..you can have my last ring pop. It's in my dash. =)

Beck: Thanks, have fuuun. ;)

Cat giggled and it made me look at her. All I saw on her phone was a winky face and it ran all through me. So she's ignoring me to flirt with someone. Probably some ugly, pimply, boy from north ridge. I had just opened my mouth to say something when the car in front of us swiftly took a left turn. Was that Beck? I only got a glimpse, but I could almost recognize his hair anywhere. I don't even care right now, I'm still seeing red. "Who are you texting?" I see her visibly tense up at my question. Great, now I'm even worse.

"Why does it matter?" She simply asks, no snark or anything and it still pisses me off more. Why does it matter? She's a free person, she can do whatever she wants, which includes texting boys that she's a billion times too good for.

"I was just..never mind..you're right, it doesn't matter." And there it is again, that little hint of disappointment, but just like all the other times, she quickly covers it with a small smile.

The rest of the car ride to Cat's house was really awkward. When I parked she hesitated before getting out. With her hand on the door she looked over at me. "You're still going to come hang out right?" She acted like she was terrified to ask. I don't know if she's afraid that I'll say yes or that I'll say no. Simple solution to the confusion.

"Do you still want me to come up?" She perks up at that.

"Of course, I was just worried you didn't want to." I have to smile.

"You can't get rid of me that easy. You should know that by now, Mrs. Valentine." She giggles and it calms me down a lot. Like now I would consider myself slightly pissed instead of ready to murder someone. I would say that that is a good improvement, wouldn't you?

Anyways, like 90% of the other times that I am at Cat's, it's just us. The rest of her family is always so busy or at least that's the way it seems to me. Don't get me wrong, they have really good relationships with each other. They always have time for family things, it's just that all the other time is pretty much filled with some activity or another. They work that way. Why change a good thing? They even love me. I know, it surprised the hell out of me too. They think that I'm like Cat's bodyguard or something, which isn't completely untrue.

We quickly slip into our usual routine. Which consists of us raiding the fridge first. After that we make our way up to her room, pretty slowly might I add. We've weighed ourselves down with so much we can barely make it up the stairs. We know we probably won't be leaving her room until it's time for me to go and we're both too lazy to make even a second trip down for anything. As soon as we get inside everything gets thrown on the bed and forgotten about until we finish our tasks.

While Cat goes to the entertainment center to look through movies I start going through my bag. She gets to pick out a movie while I figure out all, if any, of the homework that we have to do first.

"What about English?" She looks up from the dvd collection.

"Nothing..funny or scary?" I guess I could be nice for once.

"Just for you, we can watch a funny one..make-up?"

"Oh, yes! I need a face to practice on." She looks at me with those puppy dog eyes. "And it'll work extra better if I practice on a certain pretty lady."

"You know I hate being your test dummy. You get so into it and it takes forever." I try to stay neutral.

"Pleeease Jadey, it's either that or I have to call and get someone to come over and you hate people so I know you would hate that." She knows me all too well.

"Fine, but don't take all night, I really wanna watch a movie." Which isn't exactly a lie. I couldn't really care less about the movie. I just really like the Cat cuddles that happen during movies.

So, she's been working on my makeup for half an hour and I have no idea if she's even half done yet. She always refuses to let me see it until after she's completely satisfied with it. When it comes to makeup the girl is particular. She's amazing at it and with the work she puts into it she should be.

"How much longer?" She instantly flips me and shushes me.

"Don't talk, you'll throw me off."

"Come on Ca.." She puts a finger to my lips and it shuts me right up. Not because of the act itself, but because the tingle that ran from lips all the way through my body. I swear I can feel it in my toes. She gives a smile, you can clearly tell that she's pleased with herself. A few more minutes go by and I stay quiet the entire time, not wanting to risk going through that again. I don't know what my reaction would have been if it had happened a second time.

"I have done the impossible." I raise an eye brow and she knows my question. "I've made you even more beautiful." I'm really hoping she put enough makeup on my so that way the color of my cheek isn't showing right now. I felt the heat rise in them when she said that. I hate blushing, it's on my list.

"Am I allowed to talk now?" She smiles and nods. "Good, that means I can say this..stop being so cheesy Cat." I try to keep a straight face, however when I look at her and she has a surprised look on her face I can't help but crack up. "I'm only playing, but that really was cheesy." She gives me a playful shove and then grabs a mirror.

"Here, what do you think?" She bites her bottom lip, anticipating my reaction, it takes so much to just look away from her.

"Oh my god Cat, this is amazing!" There are no words to explain how great this girl has made me look. She put all the dark colors in all the right places and it just really makes my eyes pop. I love it.

"You really think I did good?" She gives a shy smile.

"Good? Cat you did great. I've never even been able to do my makeup this good." She gives me that blinding smile and I really just want to grab her and never let her go. After staring at her, I decide it's time to break the tension that I didn't even notice was building.

"Ahem..so movie time?"

"Yaaaay, movie!" She runs and jumps on the bed. Guess that means I'm putting the movie in. After I put the movie in I make my way over to my side of the bed. Something just feels off right now. I don't know if it's because we're about as far away from each other on the bed that we can be or what, but something's not right. We're usually killing each other's personal bubbles. A few minutes into the movie I see her little by little making her way closer to me. I figured she was only going to scoot so far before she figured I would notice to I thought I could help her out a bit. I "went to pee" and then when I came back I destroyed what gap was left in between us. We were right on top of each other. We were both laying on our backs with her sides almost touching, I had my hands behind my head when I felt the weight of her head on my chest.

I'm not going to lie, it took me a few minutes to even start breathing right again. She knocked the breath out of me without doing anything that she hasn't done a million times before. The movie went on for a little while longer before I finally built up the nerve to look down at her. I was shocked to see her staring right at me. She looked into my eyes for a few seconds before she finally formed words.

"Do you think I'm pretty Jade?" Her brows were furrowed like she was putting a lot of thought into the question.

"Well of course, you know you're beautiful Cat." Which is true, I'm not going to let my insecurities about my feelings get in the way of telling Cat the truth. I never want to lie to her.

"That's not what I meant. I mean pretty, like attractive, hot, all those things." Her brows were still set downward but you could see a glimpse of worry in her eyes. Where the hell did this come from? What should I say? I can't lie to her.

"You are unbelievably hot, Cat. You make all the boys pant. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I crack up at my lame attempt at a joke. I'm trying so hard to relieve some of this tension. I'm hoping she drops it.

"Do I make you pant, Jadey?" She puts her hand under her face now and bats her eyes at me. Wow, that totally backfired on me.

"Well..I.." Before I even got through half of my statement I realize she's leaning closer and closer to my face. Oh my god, is she going to kiss me right now? We're so close now that she had to pull herself onto her elbows, only another couple inches and then..

"Oh hello Jade, how have you been dear?" The door flies open and in steps Cat's mother. Of all the fucking things to happen to me right now that is not something that I wanted to. You really just have to be kidding me. Stuff like this doesn't happen to normal people Wait a second, I almost just kissed Cat, or well Cat almost kissed me. What the fuck. 


	7. Chapter 7

**First things first. **

**Sloth13, thank you sooooo freaking much! You really don't know how happy you made me. If it wasn't for you then I would've never been nominated, which also means that I would have never gotten 2nd place. I'm tickled freaking pink right now. So once again, thank you sooo much!**

**Now back to this chapter stuff, there's a little bit more length to this one just like the last. Also, I'm sorry that this one ends on more of a dramatic note. It's just really hard to get to all the funny fun stuff because there has to be all that emotional stuff in there too. I'm trying my best with the funny. Thanks for staying around, you all are awesome! =)**

I ran. No, I didn't jump up and just spring out the door when her mother asked me how I was. I just did the literal meaning. As soon as her mom was out of the room I was up and grabbing my things.

"Jade, I..where are you going?" There was surprisingly no sadness in her voice. It was all seriousness.

I have to lie. It sucks but, I have to.

"I forgot that I was supposed to meet my dad at home today." Horrible lie.

"Why lie?" Her tone sharpened, she knows me.

"I'm not, he just got home from a business trip." Better but still not very believable.

"Fine, but we're going to have to talk about this." I look down at her, she's still on the bed but she's sitting on the end of it now, her arms to her sides, hands clawing the edge of the bed. I look her right in the eye.

"Talk about what? Nothing happened that we would need to talk about." She looks down, contemplating before she speaks.

"Will you please just stop? I'm not stupid and neither are you so stop acting like it. You know exactly what happened. You're just afraid to admit it." She stands halfway through her statement. She's in my face by the end of it. Her last sentence a whisper, which was fine because she was so close to me that I could even hear her breathe.

"So what if I am? I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I turn and ran. I'd made it a few feet down the hall before I hear an angry scream followed by what sounded like a desk being cleared of it's contents. She can be mad, I can't deal with this right now and she can't force me to. I'm not ready. By the time I got to the end of the hall I hear a different scream this time it was one of those high pitched girlie screams. I stopped and went to walk back to her door when I heard her speak.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Mr. Panda pants, I forgot you were on the desk!" I just got worried for nothing, yep now I'm back to being pissed.

I ended up the only place that I feel safe, Beck's RV. I didn't even bother knocking. I rushed in and attached myself to Beck. He didn't ask a million questions, he just wrapped an arm around me as I tried to force myself even further into his chest. I wanted to cry but I was too annoyed. This is all a stupid headache and I don't think all the Tylenol in the world could make it go away. I'm not going to throw away my safe place for some stupid feelings. It would be like I was out in the ocean and I decided to trade my boat for a shark. Take away something that keeps me safe, floating, something that can guide me home and get something that could potentially kill me in return. Sharks are better to look at, more exciting and they don't always have to be bad, right? Okay so maybe I'm a bit dramatic, I'm a girl, sue me.

I must have fallen asleep right in the middle of my internal rant because the next thing I knew I was rolling over into something hard and cold. I had face planted right into the wall. I'm so smooth. I stretch myself out, reaching around for my phone at the same time. I was shocked when I saw that it read 3:47 in the morning. Hopefully Beck called and told my parents where I was. I go to get out of bed when I hear mumbling coming from outside of the RV. I get up and walk to the front door. It's Beck and it sounds like he's on the phone with someone. Who could he be talking to this late? Or well early, depending on how you want to look at it. Part of me wants to rush outside and make a big scene but the calmer, more mature part of me says to wait and see if I can just eavesdrop. I'm such an adult. I get close enough to where I can make out his words.

_**Beck:**_ "No, you can't do that. I'm serious, it's just going to make everything worse. Cat, you know how she is.

So he's talking to Cat and I'm just going to assume that it's about me. Surely she wouldn't have told him about what happened or well almost happened. Or would she? She was really pissed and it takes a lot to get her pissed.

**_Beck:_** "Fine, do whatever you want but don't say that I didn't warm you…I know but she just has a lot going on right now so I don't think now would work…Okay, good luck then. I have to get back to bed."

And that's all I needed to hear. I went ninja for about 3 seconds and darted my way back to bed. I wonder what Cat's up to. Guess I'll find out tomorrow.

I woke up in a way that I'm all too used to. Beck facing me just starting. "You know you're really creepy right?"

He smiled. "That's what you keep telling me, wakey wakey. We're gonna be late for school."

I sigh, ugh I forgot about school. While he heads into the actual house to shower first I make my way over to "my" drawer. This kind of stuff happens too much for me to not have my own. After getting my clothes ready he still isn't done showering so I decide to waste some time messing around with my phone, that leads to me wasting even more time on the slap. I haven't checked it in awhile so I supposed it's due. I come across a couple statues that didn't even care to skim over. It's just Tori and Robbie, so I stop as soon as I see the name. I keep going until I come across one that Beck must have posted soon after I had fallen asleep. _**Surprise slumber party with Jade, who wants to guess what time we'll end up rolling into school? Mood: Content.** _I have to smile, he's such a smartass. He'll put off us being late like always on me taking forever to get ready when he always takes longer than me to get ready. He's such a girl.

I keep going through updates until I come across one from Cat. Without even meaning to I read it out loud. _**Come rain, come shine, she's mine. Mood:excited**_

"She's mine?" I jump up and come face to face with Beck. He's rubbing a towel through his still dripping wet hair and he's looking at me like he's expecting something. I realize then that his statement was meant to be a question. He speaks up before me.

"That might explain her latest update. Refresh your phone." I quickly claw at my phone. I scroll and scroll until I see Cat's picture. **_Have some big news today, I've found someone that makes me giggle. Can't wait for everyone to see. Mood:nervous._**

"She's with someone?" I question, it was supposed to stay in my head but it's not really working right at the moment. I would hate to see my face, or inside my head. It feels like the episode of sponge bob where all the little sponge bob's in his brain are running around destroying stuff.

"Yeah, I guess that's what she means. She didn't tell you?" He says that almost too calmly, like he already knew the answer.

"She never said anything and I mean I just saw her yesterday."

"guess we'll all find out at school, so get ready."

I don't want to be in Beck's car right now. I don't want to be going to school right now. I sure as hell don't want to see Cat. How can she be with someone just like that. So soon after we almost kissed. When we pull into the school I really don't expect myself to be able to get out of the car. I'm positive my insides have imploded and that I'm just waiting for my brain to register it. Then I can die peacefully without having to step food into that school.I'm clearly not that lucky, I get out of the car with the aid of Beck's extended hand. Yay loving boyfriend..okay boo, I really just want to boo him right now. Damn, I would be an amazing actor, I can turn the littlest thing into a nuclear bomb.

I manage, much to my relief, to avoid all contact with the brown-eyed girl, that is up until lunch. The whole gang is there with the exception of Cat. Good, maybe she'll skip it today. She's always the first one here if she's coming. So, yay happy thoughts. Like I said earlier, I'm not that lucky. My breath is sucked out of me when I hear a "hey hey" come from behind Beck and I. he must have felt me tense up because he reaches out and grabs my hand. Yeah, that's not even helping me rightcnow. She bounces her way over to the other side of the table, straight across from me.

"So what's the big news lil red? I've been dying to hear." Andre nudges her with his elbow. She giggles and instantly starts to blush.

"Weeeeeell, I'm dating someone." My mouth drops even though I knew it was coming. I'll kill this creep, she's mine. She looks at me before she continues. "I'm dating someone that's a sophomore here." and she looks around like we're supposed to automatically know who she's talking about. "And well.." A phone starts going off. "If I could find you now things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever." "Yay Charlie! Hey.." She answers her phone with the biggest smile on her face. How fucking sweet is that, great ringtone. I could scream right now. So Charlie is it. I don't really know any Charlies right off the top of my head. I can think of a couple Chads but no Charlies.

"Yeah we're here and yeah come on over, they know we're together." She smiles at the phone before sitting it on the table. Two seconds later a lower-class girl walks up being Cat. I've seen her before. I think she's just waiting for Cat to get out of thje way so she can keep walking. I give a short puff at this. I love how scared I've made anyone to even bump into Cat. Makes me proud. I smile to myself but when I look up the girl is stopped directly behind her and I hear something that I didn't expect. Not even in a million fucking years.

"Hey, babe." Cat's eyes go wide before she turns and see's the girl.

"Charlie!" She squeals before jumping on the girl. My eyes can't still be in my head right now. Everyone else has the same look, expect Beck. He's just sitting there tense.

"Charlie is a fucking girl? For real Cat?" I couldn't stop the words and I don't regret them. She lets go of the girl and I receive a glare from the taller one.

"Do you have a problem with that, Jade?" The shorter challenges.

"Yeah Jade, problem?" Oh I know that bitch did not just speak to me. Before I know it I'm on my feet and Beck has his arms around my waist.

"Bitch, did I say a word to you?" She goes to say something back but Cat stops her. She whispers something to her before kissing her on the cheek. She kissed her with those lips. The lips that should belong to me, not some stupid slut.

Before I know what's happening Beck is dragging me into the school, towards the janitors closet and I didn't notice the redhead following behind until he pushes us both in and holds the door. Stopping me from escaping this hell hole. This has to be what hell is like. Maybe I really did die this morning in the car and this is what I get for being a bitch to everyone. This is all Rex's fault, he's told Jesus that I dismembered him

"Jade.."

"No. Don't you dare. I don't want to know anything and I don't want to know you."

"You can't be serious right now." How can she not know how serious I am. It feels like someone has taken a thousand bees and forced me to swallow them. Every cell in my body is on fire and if that's how I get to feel with her then I'm finished.

"I am, go play with your gir..friend."

No, say it Jade. Girlfriend. Charlie is my girlfriend. I have a girlfriend. I like girls and I'm dating a girl. A girl that isn't you." I glare right into her, I know there has to be tears in my eyes but I don't care right now. I know I'm too mad for them to break free.

"Why?" that word broke me in a billion pieces. It showed my true feelings behind the blinding anger. It showed her how much she's hurt me.

"Because I had to find someone who wanted me back. You obviously didn't want me." I'm blindsided and she's gone. She left me even after saying something like that. She still has the never to leave. That's it, operation figure out what the fuck I'm going to do is now in progress.


	8. Chapter 8

**_9-27-12 I updated this, added the ending. Super late._  
><strong>

**I'm super sorry that I didn't post on Saturday like I usually do. I'm also really sorry that this is so short. I've had a billion different things going on. They changed my schedule at work so I'm working longer shifts and on different days. So that's been throwing me off not to mention I just moved a few days ago and it'll still be a couple of weeks before I have internet. I'm at my grandparents right now, right before I have to go to work. I need suggestions, would you rather me write really short chapters multiple times this next week or just a couple really long chapters?**

First thing is to find out everything I can about this Charlie girl. I figured the best way to do that was to skip school the next day and snoop. Okay so i know it won't take the whole day, I have to sleep somewhere in there too. It also didn't hurt the fact that if I had went to school I would've not only gotten suspended but possibly put in jail for murder. If only I were joking right now.

After mine and Cat's little talk yesterday I've been a mixture of pissed and completely heartbroken. I've been having a difficult time processing everything. One minute I'll be furious, thinking about how she didn't even think about how I would feel about all of this. Even though I never actually told her she had to have known that I had feelings for her. As hard as I had tried to hide them I know you could still tell. That leads me to my next emotion. I was crushed because she basically told me that it was my own fault that she was with her. She thought that I didn't want her, is she fucking crazy? Ugh, I can't make myself believe that she really had no idea. All along I thought that she was feeling the same things as me when we were near each other.

With the help of a certain nerd, I ended up with quite a bit of information on that whore Charlie. Apparently she's well known in the lesbian world. So, that basically means I was right, she's a slut. She seems to get around quite a bit. That part isn't even the part that had me that worried either. Shocking, right? She was also known for shattering girls. The usual hump and dump. She makes them believe she's in love with them, takes everything she wants and then leaves. Cats not stable enough for that. If someone fucks with her heart then that really would devastate the girl. Cat is absolutely to die for. Like no other girl can even slightly compare to her, it's obvious what this girl is wanting from Cat. I'll die before I let it happen.

I ended up not going to school until Friday. I needed time to get a clear head. I've decided that no matter what, Cat can't stay with this girl, with or without me. I was getting the last of my things together when I heard a car horn. There's Beck, right on time as always. When I get in Beck gave me a half smile. I returned the gesture and that was our only interaction the whole way there. He knows how protective I am of Cat so he's dreading all the strength he's going to have to use today to keep me in line. Days like today make me really grateful for Beck. It might not be for the right reasons but nevertheless I'm still grateful. We pulled into the school parking lot and we were surprisingly early for once. It wasn't just a few minutes either, we were a good half an hour early.

"So, I'll just go ahead and assume that I'm going to have to use my college fund to bail you out of jail before the day is over." He smirks at me.

"Nope, I'm peachy. I don't plan on breaking any type of laws today. I promise. I took enough time off." I smile at him and you can tell he's still not buying it. He's seen first hand, multiple times, how quick my temper flares.

"We'll see. So what all have you found out about her?" Oh what the hell, he's not supposed to know how big of a creep I really am.

"Sinjin told you didn't he?" He gives a single ha.

"Nope, I just know how you are. Am I going to be holding you back or wanting to join? I might as well be Cat's big brother." When he first started there was humor in his voice but it changed to complete seriousness by the time he finished.

I explained everything that I had found out. He sat there with his eyes downward, letting this new information rattle around in his brain for a minute. "You're going to tell her right?"

"No. She'll just think I'm jealous." I said it before I realized what I was saying.

"Jealous? What are you jealous?" He almost smirked but managed to keep a straight face.

"I just..she won't have any time for me now and I'm jealous that some nasty gank gets to spend all the time in the world with her.

Thankfully he just smiled and dropped the entire subject. After we realize the parking lot is almost filled we decide to head inside. The first thing we see when we walk into the school is our group of friends around Vega's locker, laughing about something seemingly hilarious. Looks like it's show time. When we walk up to them Cat is the first to notice. As soon as her eyes meet mine the laughing stops and there was no expression on her face. The others notice her sudden change and quickly look around. All questions answered when their eyes set on me. Their confusion swiftly changed to anxiousness. They think I'm going to blow up and cause a scene like I did yesterday. I debate it for a second, but then realize that it would give them satisfaction, so no, gotta stay calm. As we get closer I try my best to give Cat a smile, but it came out as more of a scowl.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Won't know how bad she hates me until I try, let's see how this goes.

"I don't really see why we would need to talk?" She looks up at me with as neutral of a face as she can manage. It starts to falter when I speak again.

"Come on, it's not the place." I manage to say it without any demanding or any pleading. I wish she would stop trying to be stubborn. She finally pushes herself off the locker and we make our way down the hall. Once we get out of hearing distance from the others we both stay silent for a few minutes. Finally she speaks up first.

"What do you want Jade?" She can't look at me when she asks, it doesn't seem like she can even look at me at all.

"You." Her head snaps up at that.

"Wha..what?" We lock eyes for a few seconds.

"I said, you. I don't know what is going on with us and I don't know when or if I'll ever figure it out. All I know is that every cell in my body hurts when I'm not with you. I don't care what your part in my life is, I just know that you have to have a part. I'm sorry for snapping the way I did, but I won't apologize for why I did." She's stunned and so am I. Neither of us can really believe the words that just poured from my mouth. She has tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I don't think I have ever been this relieved before.

"What about Beck?" Relief, what relief? Fuck.

"I..I don't know what's going on yet. I just don't want to fight with you anymore. We'll figure everything out as we go." She looks upset then contemplates my words.

"Anything is better than nothing I suppose" She smiles at me. And when I say smile I mean really smile. She looks like a kid on Christmas morning. The next thing I know I'm leaning forward. We're in the hallway, at school, with potential people around but none of that matters right now. She registers what I'm doing and she slowly takes a step towards me, her eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips.

We're a few inches apart before everything starts to blur. I hear this really faint beeping. What the fuck, am I having a stroke? The beeping gets louder and it's starting to sound familiar. Wait, is that my alarm? My eyes shoot open.

"Son of a bitch!" I should have known that was too good to have been true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I've been gone for fucking ever. I know this and I'm really sorry. There's a billion different reasons and at the same time there's the whole just not really knowing where I wanted this to go. I'm horrible and to make up for it I plan on going back and like fixing the mistakes in the previous chapters. Also make sure to go back and read the last chapter again. I finished it. I didn't realize there were so many until i re-read this earlier. So I guess this is where I'm all "I'm back, reviews will help me stay back", but I'm not really one for threats, so I'll leave it with this. Please review, good or bad I wanna know. =)**

I know I've said it before, but now there's no time left. Game needs to be on right now. She's going to see how wrong this girl is for her and how right I am. After declining Beck's offer to give me a ride to school I realized what time it was and that I had better get going.

When I walk into the school I'm relieved to see Cat at her locker by herself. Its such a task just getting her alone. She attracts people so someone is usually with her. I don't give her an explanation or time to protest. I walked up to her, grabbed her by the wrist and drug her to the janitor's closet. When we get inside the stale room she processes what just happened and who I am. Once everything clicks her mouth opens and I rush to cover it. The girl has a set of lungs on her. One yell from her would probably be heard through the entire school and I do not want that.

"Don't scream, I promise I'm not gonna do anything. I just wanted to talk." She responds by licking the inside of my hand ferociously.

"Ew, calm it down weirdo." I instantly pull my now slimy hand from her mouth. She laughs at my words then stops once she notices her actions.

"I already saw you laugh. There's no taking it back" I smile at her. I'm just glad I made her laugh, even though she's glaring at me now.

"You don't make me laugh." What the hell?

"Don't even, you know you think I'm hilarious." She shakes her head and drops the glare.

"Did you really drag me in here to argue about who makes who laugh?" She wants out of here so bad she's gyrating with anxiousness. She clearly doesn't want to talk about this.

"You know why I dragged you in here, don't play dumb." It was as if she was a match and I struck her.

"Play dumb? You mean how you played dumb all those times I hit on you? All those chances that I gave you to tell me how you felt?" She put so much umph in that. She's standing on her tippy toes in my face by the end of it.

"I wasn't playing." At that she laughs, but not her bubbly warm feeling one. Its as if she's cracked and deranged.

"You can't really be that blind, Jade"

"So maybe I'm not, but I never understood everything. I knew what you were doing, but I never knew it was supposed to mean anything. I had to act like it didn't because I didn't think it did to you." Her eyes soften at my confession. At least she's trying to believe me now.

"What do you want me to say?" She barely says it and if we had been anywhere else I would have never heard it.

"I want you to say that you understand why I never did anything." She opens her mouth to speak, but before she gets the chance.

"And that you forgive me for being a dick and that you knew my evil twin came out." She smiles.

"We still have a lot of things to figure out you know." I nod to show her that I agree.

"And I thought your evil twin was a raging jealous bitch?"

"She is."

"So, you were jealous huh?" She smirks at her accusation. Bitch, I feel the blood rush to my face.

I stutter. "I..uh..shew fine, yes. Don't act so cocky." She giggles and shakes her head. Well at least we're talking again, that's all that matters. I could get use to this giddy feeling.

No one seemed surprised when Cat pulled a chair up to mine in Sikowitz's class today. They knew we would make up some time. Beck gives me a reassuring smile when he sees that we have once again resolved our issues. If only he had any idea what we even really fought about. He might not be so happy to see us together.

I don't think this class has ever been so boring or lasted so long. He's actually being a teacher today and I don't really know how much more of it that I can take. He even has us sitting at tables today, what is up with that? He can sense it too because he randomly forgets what he's saying and stares right at me. I must look pissed because he's starting to sweat. You can see the tiny beads on his bald head grow, even from the back of the room it's obvious. I stay calm however, he is the teacher after all. I'm sure I can find something to occupy my mind and by that I mean let's see if I can fuck with Cat.

I glance over at her and she's being the typical good student. She's taking notes. I nudge her with my elbow to get her attention. Her eyes instantly come up from the paper and she looks at me confused. She mouths "what?" I do the "come here" motion with my hand and she hesitantly leans in close to me. I get as close to her ear that I can without physically touching it. I can feel the head of my breath reflect off of her, that makes me hold in a chuckle. "You will never guess what I just thought of." I saw in my lowest possible voice. I even stretched the "never" out. I see her visibly shiver then stiffen. She still hesitates, but curiosity did kill the cat after all. She has to ask

"What?" She whispers not even expecting me to back off her. She doesn't even turn her head toward me.

"Oh, nothing I forgot. But that's a cute shirt" She snaps her head to me, eyes dead locked with mine. That worked perfectly and the smirk on my face shows how pleased with myself that I am. She glares at me and I swear she acted like she was going to flip me off. Instead she drops her gaze down at my desk and I barely have time to look before her hand reaches over and knocks my pen in the floor. I look at the pen that is now a few feet in front of my desk and then back to Cat. Before I can get any type of remark out she stands up from her seat. She smirks when she sees my eyes following her and before I know it she's bending over, right in front of me, in what has got to be the shortest skirt she owns. I can feel every muscle in my body catch fire. She turns to me when she straightens herself up and walks to me before she goes back to her seat. All the fire goes straight to my chin wand then I realize she's pushing my jaw up. At that I turn blood fucking red. My whole body has to be red.

She smirks again, hands me my pen and says "You might wanna close your mouth, you know how Sikowitz likes to throw random stuff around."

She stis back down and crosses her legs, she doesn't take another note the rest of class. I know because I spent the rest of the time trying not to stare at her and trying to control the fire that was consuming my body. Both failed, clearly. When the bell finally rang I managed a "you just wait." The bell woke Beck up and he asked what he missed. Cat smiled and laughed before answering him.

"Oh you a whole lot." He raises an eyebrow and smiles during a stretch.

"Make sure you meet up with me later so I can get your notes then." She just smiles and walks out of the room. Great.


End file.
